Linger
by losercandy
Summary: Vyvyan sees Rick's skin every day. Sometimes, he just needs to see a little bit more. [More Rick/Vyv gore.]


[AN: embarrassingly enough, this does contain lyrics from "linger" by the cranberries... not a _lot, _but i mean. i'm embarrassed]

* * *

_You know I'm such a fool for you_

Vyvyan slides his hands down Rick's skin and he's thinking about all the things he's not allowed to touch. Skin is the largest organ, and this thought used to appease Vyvyan, but now it's boring. Skin, skin, Rick is so much more than skin. Rick is muscle and bones and blood. Rick is electricity and nerves and tissue. Vyvyan would rather be looking and feeling and knowing the parts under Rick's skin. Rick's skin is familiar. Rick's skin is boring. Vyvyan has it memorized now. It's nothing notable. Vyvyan wants to see something new. Vyvyan's thumb nail is pressing into Rick's arm, hoping to break this boring skin, and he's not even conscious of it until Rick asks him what he's doing.

"I want to see you bleed." Vyvyan mumbles quietly, heavily, dazed.

"You what?!" Rick is choking on his own panic, he's trying to sit up, but he doesn't have room. Vyvyan is looming over him.

Vyvyan turns his head away and breathes out slowly. _Steady, mate._ "Nothing, Rick. It's nothing. Sorry."

Rick settles his shoulders back down onto the bed, relaxing his posture, but his eyes are still wide and locked on Vyvyan.

Rick's voice is small. "Did I do something wrong?"  
Vyvyan's head falls, his forehead nearly touches Rick's chest. His eyes are clenched tightly and he's breathing loudly. There's tension in his shoulders. He's frustrated. Vyvyan curses himself over and over, he never meant to do this to Rick. Oh course Rick would think he'd done something wrong. Vyvyan doesn't blame him, anyone would. How does Vyvyan explain? Can he explain?

"No. Not remotely." Vyvyan whispers, lifting his head and softly kissing Rick's chin. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Then what?"

Vyvyan doesn't open his eyes. He's scared of Rick's face, in this moment. Scared of Rick in this moment.

"I need to know that there's something underneath your skin. I need to know _what's _underneath your skin. I want to, I don't… I'll be okay, I think I can be okay. I'd be better if…" He's not sure how to keep talking. He wants Rick to feel no guilt or obligation, but he can't stop himself. He wants it too much, he needs to know how much he can have. "I think I'd be better if I can see you bleed. Just a little bit."

Still won't open his eyes. Can't open his eyes. Silent air surrounds them, but inside Vyvyan is loud and alive and buzzing, something is moving around in his chest and banging on his ribs and he can't make it stop.

"What do I get?"

Eyes fly open. Rick looks intrigued. Rick looks excited. Rick doesn't look scared.

"What?"

"If I let you do this, I get something too. That's how this works. I'm willing to make this work."

_You've got me wrapped around your finger_

Vyvyan watches the crimson swell from the small line he has drawn in Rick's skin with his scalpel. It's gorgeous. It's so beautiful he may cry.

"Is that okay, Rick? You're not in too much pain?"

"No, not at all." Rick says. He's aiming for nonchalance, but they both hear the strain in his voice.

Vyvyan watches it trickle down Rick's arm for as long as he can possibly stand it, then gets out the vial. Rick sucks air in through his teeth.

"I'm about to patch it up, okay, no worries." Vyvan says, sliding the vial up to collect as much blood as he can.

"I'm not bothered about it." Rick says. "I'm just trying to decide where to make you take me for dinner."

_And I'm in so deep._

Vyvyan can't remember what he's promised Rick this time, but he's sure it must have been huge. Enormous. He probably promised to buy them a house in the country. He probably promised to take him to Greece.

Hell, he might have even agreed to marry him.

They can't, of course they can't, but saying he would… just the words, just the promise. Would have been huge. Is huge. Probably the only thing big enough for Rick to let him do _this. _

He is covered in blood up to his elbows. It's smeared on his face and his clothes and his hair and he has never felt more alive. He puts his arms as deep in Rick's chest as he can, and it's not deep enough. He wishes he was small enough to curl inside this hole he has made and swim around in it forever. Rick's body is so warm and his blood is so inviting and Vyvyan never, ever, ever wants to be anywhere else and he thinks maybe he'll never want to be any_one_ else again; because Vyvyan is the only person who gets to see this, which makes Vyvyan the only person he wants to be. He knows it has to end soon, he knows, but he flips the switch in his brain just for a moment and pretends it will last forever. He lets it last forever in his mind as long as he can until cold rationality shuts him down. He's running out of time and there's still more to do.

He bought a camera just for this occasion. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He mutters to himself in smug amusement. He hadn't told Rick he was going to take pictures. He wonders if it will cost him. He's so happy he can't even remember how much he's in debt for. He hardly thinks a few more promises would matter.

_You know I'm such a fool for you. You've got me wrapped around your finger._


End file.
